1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that identified by the foregoing abstract. More particularly, the field of the invention is that of automatic control systems for gas-fired equipment embodying electrical ignition, which may be ignition of either a pilot burner or a main burner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many automatic control systems for gas-fired equipment are known to the prior art, especially typical systems utilizing a constantly burning pilot. Electrical ignition is not typical of prior art systems. There are currently in use large numbers of gas fired heating and other systems using constantly burning pilots which contribute to fuel shortages. The prior art lacks control systems providing for electrical ignition of a burner, and further lacks such a system having adequate characteristics of assured safety, economy, simplicity and dependability.